Big Scandal
by Ayume Natsuki
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis manis berpangkat letnan kolonel harus menjalani misi penyamaran di kediaman Uchiha sebagai pelayan pribadi Uchiha Itachi. Apakah misi ini akan berhasil atau malah gagal?


**Fanfic ini sebenernya buat kado ulang tahun Itachi. Tapi karena faktor kekurangan inspirasi, fanfic ini malah jadi kayak kado buat Sasuke soalnya publish bulan Juli -.-**

 **Eits, ada sedikit info :** ** _There's one more fanfiction for Itachi's_** **birthday. Baca juga ya, judulnya "Otanjoubi Omedetou, My Big Bro!". Bagi yang jiwanya masih straight silakan baca fanfic ini, tapi bagi reader yang udah agak melencong ke fujoshi silakan baca fanfic yang tadi sudah saya sebut judulnya. Terakhir nih, bagi yang berjiwa suka menolong dan rajin menabung, mohon baca keduanya yaa ^_^**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **This fiction is Megumi's**

 **Warning : My first angst fiction, so enjoy it! Hope you like this *.***

 **READ = LIKE, LIKE = READ**

 **HAPPY READING**

 *** Big Scandal ***

 **By : Ayume Megumi**

 **…** **-o0o-…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini sekelompok satuan kepolisian konoha bekumpul untuk melakukan apel pagi rutin mereka. Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut merah jambu di antara mereka, Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis manis berpangkat letnan colonel. Lupakan kulitnya yang halus, parasnya yang cantik, tutur kata yang lemah lembut atau bahkan gendernya sebagai seorang wanita yang dirasa kurang pantas dengan pekerjaannya sebagai letnan kolonel kepolisian konoha. Pekerjaan itu keras, sangat keras bagi kaum hawa sepertinya.

Layaknya pagi-pagi sebelumnya, semuanya berjalan lancar bagi Sakura sampai suatu panggilan dari kantor yang meminta Sakura untuk segera menghadap komandannya.

Tokk... tokkk…

Bunyi ketukan pintu menggema di dalam ruangan komandan kepolisian Hatake Kakashi.

"Masuklah Sakura." ujarnya. Kemudian masuklah seorang gadis cantik ke dalam ruangan yang luas namun terkesan kaku tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura menghadap. Apa misi kali ini, komandan?" Sakura berkata dengan lugas.

"Mungkin misi kali ini agak sedikit menyusahkanmu Sakura," ujar Kakashi, tak pelak itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya, misi apakah gerangan yang membuatnya kesulitan? Sejauh ini dia tidak pernah gagal dalam menangkap penjahat.

"Misi apakah itu komandan?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang bergelayut dalam dadanya.

"Penyamaran." jawab Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Menyamar? Sebagai?" tanya Sakura kembali

"Pelayan di Uchiha Resident, kudengar Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha adalah seorang mafia internasional. Aku ingin kau menyamar sebagai pelayan dan mematai-matai mereka."

"Baiklah kurasa itu tidak akan sulit, tapi bagaimana caraku masuk ke sana? Selama ini yang kudengar keluarga Uchiha adalah seorang keluarga terpandang dan baik dikalangan masyarakat."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Sakura, tapi badan intelegen USA memerintahkanku untuk memata-matai mereka. Untuk masuk kesana kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua sudah kuurus dengan rapi. Kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadi salah satu putra mereka yang bernama Uchiha Itachi." jelas Kakashi

"Baik laksanakan."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Mentari yang cerah menyinari atap konoha. Burung-burung bernyanyi nyaring hinggap di dahan-dahan pepohonan. Angin lembut menerpa setiap orang. Suasana yang begitu indah dan membuat hati tentram setiap orang.

Dengan perasaan gusar dan gugup yang menghinggapinya, gadis ini terus melangkah menuju gerbang besar bertuliskan Uchiha Resident dengan lambang kipas yang bertengger besar sebagi simbol kebesaran keluarga mereka.

Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura menerima tugas penyamaran yang tentu saja membuat Sakura dihinggapi rasa gugup luar biasa, kalau boleh memilih Sakura lebih suka pertarungan fisik secara langsung daripada menggerogoti dari dalam karena menurutnya itu tindakan pecundang. Tapi apa daya, sebagai seorang polisi Sakura harus siap dengan tugas apa pun yang dibebankan atasan kepadanya.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Sakura menekan tombol bel keluarga Uchiha, tidak butuh waktu lama gerbang pun terbuka secara otomatis. Kemudian Sakura berjalan di pekarangan uchiha resident dan sampailah ia di depan pintu rumah Uchiha. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, pintu itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya menampakkan seorang pelayan cantik dibaliknya yang memberikan senyuman manis untuk Sakura.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya.

"I..iya" entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tidak bisa berkata dengan tegas seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah nona, ikut saya. Akan saya tunjukkan ruangan Itachi-Sama."

"Maaf sebelumnya, kalau boleh saya tahu apa tugas saya disini?"

"Tugas nona tidaklah berat, nona hanya perlu merawat Itachi-sama."

"Apakah Itachi-sama seorang anak kecil yang nakal? Sampai perlu perawat segala?"

"Ha..ha.. tidak nona." reflek pelayan itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang keluar dari mulut Sakura kemudian setelah tawanya mereda pelayan itu melanjutkan, "Itachi-sama adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha. Ia seorang pemuda tampan dan cerdas nona, namun dengan segala kesempurnaannya ia memiliki kekurangan. Fisiknya lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Kalau saja fisiknya kuat mungkin Itachi-sama lah yang menjadi pewaris utama, bukan Sasuke-sama."

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Ahh.. Sasuke sama adalah adik dari Itachi Sama. Saat ini Sasuke-sama sedang berada di Harvard University untuk menuntaskan study S-2 nya disana. Sasuke sama harus bekerja keras karena dialah tumpuan Uchiha corp saat ini."

"Bukankah dengan segala kemewahan ini, Itachi-sama dengan mudah sembuh dari penyakitnya? Karena tentu saja orang tuanya mampu untuk mencarikan dokter terbaik untuknya, bukan malah seorang pelayan pribadi."

"Tidak kusangka anda seorang yang lugu dan naïf nona. Tentu saja Fugaku dan Mikoto-sama sudah mencarikan obat dan dokter bagi Itachi-sama. Namun aneh setelah bertahun-tahun mencari dokter baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri, tidak satu pun dokter yang mengetahui persis penyakit apa yang di derita Itachi-sama."

"Ohh jadi begitu, kasihan sekali." ujar Sakura lirih.

Tidak terasa sampailah mereka di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan _Uchiha Itachi_ dengan cat berwarna emas. Dan di samping kanan kamar itu ada kamar lain yang memiliki cat yang serupa betuliskan Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu juga Sakura berfikir pasti Uchiha bersaudara ini sangat dekat sampai-sampai kamar mereka pun berdampingan.

"Ano… Dimanakah Fugaku dan Mikoto-sama?," tanya Sakura kembali untuk mengulur-ulur waktu supaya ia tidak segera masuk ke ruangan Itachi.

"Mereka ada bisnis di luar negeri nona."

"Ahh jadi begitu ya."

"Silakan anda langsung masuk saja nona, semua obat-obatan Itachi-sama ada di dalam. Kuharap anda bisa menghadapinya nona, Itachi-sama sedikit merepotkan,"

"Baiklah, terimakasih.. uhm?"

"Anko, panggil saja saya Anko."

"Ne, arigatou Anko-san."

Dengan perasaan gugup Sakura membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya kamar dari Uchiha Itachi sangatlah luas, mungkin seluas rumahnya? Tidak! Mungkin lebih luas pikirnya.

Di dalam ruangan Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan luar yang indah, bahkan terdapat balkon yang cukup luas disana, dikarenakan letak kamar Itachi yang berada di lantai atas maka pemandangan yang disajikan sangat indah. Dari atas Sakura bisa melihat taman keluarga uchiha yang dipenuhi bunga bermekaran, sungguh keluarga ini sangat kaya, pikirnya.

Sibuk mengamati ruangan sampai-sampai Sakura lupa bahwa disana bukan hanya ia sendiri tetapi ada sang pemilik kamar yang saat itu sedang tidur di bed king sizenya yang empuk dan terlihat sangat nyaman bagi Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari ia melangkah mendekati empunya, mencoba mengamati wajah tampan sang pangeran. Tampan, putih bersih dan pu..cat. Itulah kesan pertama Sakura melihat wajah seorang Uchiha Itachi. Disampingnya ada sebuah meja berukuran kecil yang bertengger sebingkai foto di atasnya. Di dalam foto itu terdapat Itachi, kedua orang tuanya, dan seorang laki-laki tampan lainnya yang ia yakini sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Di dalam foto itu mereka berempat tersenyum bahagia dengan toga dan ijazah kelulusan S-1 yang dipegang Itachi. Sejenak hati Sakura berdesir mungkinkah ini keluarga mafia? Dilihat bagaimanapun tidak ada wajah seorang kriminal didalamnya, justru yang terlihat adalah layaknya keluarga bangsawan yang berbahagia.

Gerakan tangan Sakura yang ingin mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya membuat sang empu terbangun.

"Eumm.."

Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, sampai-sampai foto itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh di ranjang, samping Itachi. Itachi yang merasa tidurnya kali ini benar-benar terganggu akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mata crimson yang hitam dan tajam menatap Sakura yang masih belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Ahh I..itachi sama." dengan reflek Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk menghadap Itachi.

"Go…gomennasai telah lancang, saya pelayan pribadi anda Sakura Haruno." ujar Sakura masih terus menunduk.

"Sampai kapan kau terus menunduk?" suara baritone milik Itachi menyapa ke pendengaran Sakura.

"Ani... Maafkan saya yang telah lancang melihat foto keluarga Uchiha-sama."

"Keluarga? Kurasa keluargaku telah mati." ujar Itachi sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan duduk di ranjangnya

"Ne?" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Anda tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Itachi-sama, kelihatannya keluarga anda keluarga yang sempurna."

"Kau benar, tapi itu sebelum aku sakit. Dan kau lihat aku tidak memiliki siapa pun disisiku, hanya pelayan. Orang tuaku? Adikku? Mereka sibuk sendiri. Mereka malah meninggalkanku dikala aku sedang sakit. Aku sampai berfikir, kenapa Kami-sama tidak segera menjemputku saja. Tidak ada yang kusesali jika aku dijemput hari ini juga."

Grebbb…

Tanpa sadar Sakura memeluk majikan barunya ini, tentu saja membuat Itachi kaget dan tegang dalam waktu bersamaan. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani sedekat ini dengannya kecuali ibu dan adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Heh beraninya kau!"

"Tenanglah Itachi-sama, masih ada aku. Dan tentu saja masih ada keluargamu." ujar Sakura masih memeluk pemuda itu, dan tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk membelai perlahan puncak kepala Itachi. Berharap menenangkannya dan perlahan namun pasti tubuh Itachi melemas, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Sakura, menutup kedua matanya perlahan menikmati sebuah pelukan yang lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Hangat dan ramah itulah yang ada dipikiran Itachi saat ini.

"Siapa kau? Bukankah perbuatanmu ini sungguh keterlaluan untuk ukuran seorang pelayan yang baru mengenal majikannya?" ujar itachi lirih dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Aku bukan seorang pelayan, aku pol…" menyadari kesalahan yang hampir saja yang ia lakukan, Sakura segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Karena menyadari ada suatu kejanggalan, Itachi segera melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Kalau kau bukan seorang pelayan lalu siapa kau?" matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Aku memang bukan pelayan biasa, tapi aku seorang pelayan yang luar biasa, kau... kau bisa menganggap ku temanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian."

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?"

"Maaf… Itachi-sama ada yang harus kukerjakan, aku permisi dulu." belum sempat Sakura berdiri, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu menggapai pergelangan tangannya. Sakura yang tidak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar lantas menarik tangannya, namun Itachi menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya yang membuat keseimbangan gadis itu goyah dan akhirrnya ia jatuh di atas dada Itachi, dengan Itachi berada di bawahnya.

"Katakan siapa kau?" ujar Itachi kembali masih dalam posisi yang sama, nafasnya yang hangat sampai terasa di wajah Sakura. Suasana dingin di kamar Uchiha Itachi pun mendadak menjadi panas bagi Sakura. Wajahnya sudah memerah, posisi ini terlalu intim menurutnya, ia yang seorang polisi bahkan tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang pria manapun.

"Lepaskan saya Itachi-sama, kalau anda seperti ini saya akan melapor pada Anko-san bahwa anda telah bertindak tidak pantas pada saya."

"Lalu kau tadi memeluk tanpa izin, menurutmu apa itu juga pantas? Kau mau melaporkan pada Anko, menurutmu Anko bisa apa? Aku majikan disini Sakura, kau jangan lupa itu."

"Kubilang lepas!" Sakura mulai memberontak. Namun Itachi tak membiarkannya, tangan kirinya yang bebas melingkarkannya pada pinggang Sakura agar ia tidak bergerak.

"Katakan dahulu siapa kau sebenarnya baru aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku PELAYAN, pelayan pribadi mu." ujar Sakura memberi penekanan kata pelayan.

"Aku tidak percaya perkataanmu, kau terlalu cantik untuk seorang pelayan." mata Sakura melebar mendengar perkataan 'pujian' dari Itachi. Namun ia tidak ingin menyerah, tugas yang di embannya adalah hidupnya. Ia harus lepas dari Uchiha Itachi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi tangan bebas Sakura yang tidak dipegang Itachi pun Sakura gunakan untuk memukul dada pemuda itu cukup keras sehingga pemiliknya terbatuk dan reflek melepaskan pergelangan tangan dan pinggang Sakura. Sakura yang merasa bebas pun segera bangkit dari posisi memalukannya dan segera ingin menuju pintu keluar, namun kakinya terhenti ketika Itachi terbatuk sangat hebat sampai-sampai darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura panik luar biasa.

"Itachi.. Itachi-sama.. anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil beringsut mendekati Itachi yang terus saja memegangi dadanya seperti menahan kesakitan."

"A..a..ambilkan o..bat yang di me..ja itu." ujar Itachi terbata-bata yang kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

Dengan sigap Sakura mengambil beberapa obat di meja dan membantu Itachi dalam posisi duduk untuk meminum semuanya. Setelah beberapa semua obat tertelan dengan baik, nafas Itachi mulai membaik namun badannya masih terasa lemas. Kemudian Sakura membantu menidurkan Itachi dan menyelimutinya. Mata Itachi yang masih terbuka namun terlihat sayu menerima semua perlakuan Sakura tanpa protes.

Setelah menyelimuti tuannya Sakura bangkit lalu membungkuk cukup lama sambil berujar "Maafkan saya Itachi-sama tapi percayalah saya hanyalah pelayanmu, Tuan." isak Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang mengalirkan sungai kecil sampai mengalir ke pipinya. Itachi melihat itu semua lalu berselang setelahnya matanya tertutup sempurna. Sang pangeran kembali tidur dengan tenang.

X

X

X

X

Akhirnya sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya digantikan sang rembulan dan bintang-bintang indah yang menghiasi malam. Sebelum melancarkan aksinya, Sakura mengecek semua pelayan apakah mereka semua sudah tertidur atau belum. Tidak lupa ia juga mengecek kamar Itachi yang ternyata sang pemilik masih saja tidur dengan tenangnya. Setelah dirasa semua aman, Sakura memasang penyadap di semua ruangan tak terkecuali kamar milik Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bahkan kamar kosong milik Sasuke pun disadap oleh Sakura, termasuk milik Uchiha Itachi. Setelah dirasa semuanya beres Sakura menghubungi komanndannya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Semua sudah siap komandan," ujar Sakura di seberang telpon.

"Bagus, aku mendengar Fugaku Uchiha dan istrinya akan pulang ke Uchiha Resident lusa depan. Kau bersiap-siaplah mematai-matai mereka."

"Baik komandan, laksanakan!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau bisa menghadapi Uchiha Itachi? Kudengar putra-putra Uchiha sangat tampan, jangan sampai kau tertarik padanya."

"Uchiha Itachi sedikit menyusahkan tapi aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak tertarik pada pria sakit-sakitan sepertinya." ujar Sakura yang juga merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika menghina keadaan Itachi.

"Bagus, itu baru seorang Letnan Kolonel Sakura, kau harus berhati baja. Baiklah sampai disini saja perbincangan kita."

Tuuuttttttt….

Sambungan telpon pun terputus.

X

X

X

X

Malam pun semakin larut namun Sakura masih enggan menutup kedua matanya, yang gadis itu lakukan hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Jujur saja ia merasa kesulitan melakukan misi kali ini. Tentu saja hati kecilnya menolak melakukan perbuatan pengecut sepeti ini. Ia harus menyamar? Suatu bentuk kepura-puraanlah yang sangat ia benci dan sekarang ia harus dalam posisi melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai.

Dengan malas Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menatap cermin yang teletak di samping ranjangnya melihat pantulan sosok nya sendiri. Gadis itu bergumam, "Hei Sakura, cepat selesaikan misimu kali ini, otte." Sakura munundukkan kepalanya dan tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas sampai suatu suara dari alat penyadapnya berbunyi. Segera Sakura memasang kedua telinganya lekat-lekat untuk mendengarkan percakapan apa yang saat ini terdengar.

Mikoto: Itachi-kun bagaimana keadaan mu saat ini?

Itachi: Baik kaa-san

Mikoto: Hey kau ini, apa kau tidak merindukan Kaa-san? Bicaramu sedikit sekali. Sudahlah, Kaa-san akan pulang lusa depan. Kau harus ke dokter Itachi, Kaa-san sudah mencarikanmu dokter. Kau pasti sembuh, ne?

Itachi: Ne.. Kaa-san.

Mikoto: Kaa-san menyayangimu.

Tuutt..tutt..tutt…

Panggilan pun terputus, setelah mendengarkan percakapan ibu dan anak tersebut Sakura semakin yakin bahwa informasi dari komandannya yang menyatakan keluarga ini mafia tidaklah benar. Keluarga Uchiha layaknya keluarga lain yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Itachi, karena ia tahu tuannya itu telah bangun dari tidurnya.

Tokk..tokk..tokk..

"Masuk." tedengar suara sahutan dari dalam. Kemudian Sakura membuka pintu itu dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk majikan barunya ini.

"Uhm.. maaf Itachi-sama maukah anda kuajak jalan-jalan? Kurasa anda pun tidak bisa tidur kembali karena sudah tertidur cukup lama."

"Kau tidak tidur?" ujar Itachi tanpa menjawab petanyaan Sakura.

"Saya tidak bisa tidur Itachi-sama, mungkin karena kurang terbiasa saja dengan suasana rumah anda." ujar Sakura dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Baiklah." ucap Itachi seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Kemudian keduanya berjalan menyusuri kediaman Uchiha dalam diam, tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai suatu percakapan di antara keduanya.

Ketika keduanya berada di sebuah taman Uchiha, nampak Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita duduk disana saja," ujarnya sambil tangannya menunjuk bangku berwarna putih di tengah-tengah taman, Sakura pun hanya mengangguk ringan sebagai tanda persetujuannya atas ucapan Itachi.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman di rumahku? Apa tempat tidurnya kurang empuk, AC nya terlalu dingin, atau fasilitasnya yang kurang?" cecar Itachi ketika ia telah duduk di bangku putih itu.

"Anda berlebihan Itachi-sama, justru rumah anda sudah terlalu nyaman buat saya." jawab Sakura.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

"Eehmm.. mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan kemewahan saja."

"Begitukah? Kau gadis yang unik Sakura, selama ini aku hanya mengenal gadis-gadis yang haus akan kemewahan."

"Jadi apakah menurut anda aku seorang gadis yang menarik?" ujar Sakura menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"iya, kau menarik." ujar Itachi yang juga menatap Sakura. Tanpa disadari ada sebaris tipis rona merah pada kedua pipi Sakura, dan gadis itu reflek memalingkan wajahnya guna menetralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang sekali.

"Ah… Kenapa disini dingin sekali." ujar Sakura menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Itachi.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang menarik anak-anak poni surai merah jambunya kebelakang telinganya, seolah ingin merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian dirasakannya syal hangat yang melingkar disekitar lehernya. Karena terlalu dekatnya syal itu dengan indra penciumnya, sampai Sakura dapat merasakan bau maskulin Itachi yang menguar dari syal tersebut. Sakura membeku tidak bergerak barang sedetik pun sampai suatu suara baritone menyentakkannya.

"Apakah masih terasa dingin?" ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Ah… Itachi-sama tidak perlu melepas syal anda dan memberikannya pada saya, jika pelayan yang lain mengetahui pasti akan timbul kesalapahaman tentang hubungan kita berdua."

"Kalau memang terjadi kesalapahaman, kita hanya perlu menjelaskan." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum menatap kearah Sakura.

'Ya Tuhan kurasa aku tertarik dengan pria di depanku ini.' Batin Sakura

X

X

X

X

X

X

Itachi tampak termenung di ranjang king size nya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dimana ia merapikan anak poni Sakura, Itachi tidak sengaja melihat sebuah alat komunikasi kecil menempel di telinga Sakura yang Itachi yakini hanya seorang badan intelegen yang memakai alat tersebut. Kemudian Itachi turun dari ranjangnya dan bergerak ke sebuah brankas besi di ruang itu. Diputar-putarnya kode brankas lalu…

CKLEKKKK!

Suara yang timbul karena brankas itu terbuka sempurna, dijulurkannya tangan itachi untuk meraih sebuah benda yang lama sekali ia simpan. Sebuah pistol berkode A3501 kini berada di tangannya.

'Baka, bisa-bisanya aku tertarik dengan seseorang yang akan membahayakan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Pasti Sakura adalah badan intelegen yang menyamar untuk membongkar identitas mafia narkoba di badan Uchiha.' batin Itachi.

Kemudian pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan suatu sms yang ia tujukan untuk orang tuanya, karena ia yakin jika memang benar dugaannya bahwa Sakura adalah mata-mata pasti ruangannya pun telah disadap oleh gadis itu.

To: Tou-san, Kaa-san

"Tou-san, Kaa-san.. berhentilah jadi gembong mafia narkoba. Kalian tidak pelu melakukan pekerjaan ini hanya karena alasan untuk biayaku berobat. Fokuslah pada Sasuke, dia telah bekerja keras selama ini untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dan tanpa merepotkan kalian. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu saja merongrong keuangan Uchiha dan menyebabkan kalian berada pada bisnis haram ini. Aku harap kalian jangan pulang, kurasa polisi telah mematai-matai keluarga kita. Tapi tenang saja aku yang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Maafkan aku yang selama ini telah merepotkan kalian, aku sayang kalian.

Send…

Kemudian Itachi memainkan kembali jari pada ponsel nya, ia hendak mengirimkan suatu pesan pada adik semata wayangnya Uchiha Sasuke.

To: baka-otouto

"Otouto bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau tidak merindukan aniki? Belajarlah yang keras, bahagiakanlah tou-san dan kaa-san. Sasuke, kau tau? kakak bisa bertahan selama ini karena melihatmu yang selalu tersenyum pada ku. Ahh… tapi sekarang bahkan kakak tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum, kau juga sangat sibuk disana. Tapi ya sudahlah itu memang takdir ku yang tidak beruntung ditinggal sendirian dalam rumah. Gara-gara penyakit sial ini kau menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan kehilangan kebebasan hang out bersama teman-teman, gomen-ne Sasuke. Satu hal yang ku syukuri dalam hidup karena aku memiliki mu, kaa-san dan tou-san.

Send…

X

X

X

X

X

Sementara itu…..

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dalam kamar mewahnya, pikirannya terus terngiang-ngiang dimana kejadian Itachi melingkarkan syal miliknya ke leher Sakura. Berulang-ulang kali Sakura mencium syal tersebut dan ia merasa tidak bosan telah mencium aroma pemuda itu yang tertinggal di dalam syal yang kini berada di tangan Sakura. Kemudian Sakura meraih ponsel yang ada di dekatnya dan mengirimkan sms untuk komandannya.

To: Kakashi-senpai

Gomen ne senpai, sepertinya aku memang tertarik dengan Uchiha Itachi. Bahkan aku belum genap sehari mengenalnya tapi dia sudah membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Setelah kasus ini selesai aku akan keluar dari kepolisian dan minta maaf padanya, aku akan merawatnya seumur hidupku. Mungkin terdengar konyol tapi aku ingin menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Aku tidak yakin apakah orang tua Itachi mafia, namun jika hal itu terbukti benar adanya pastikan kau dengarkan alasan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha menjadi seorang mafia sehingga aku sangat berharap kau bisa mengurangi hukuman mereka. Itu saja kabar dariku, nanti akan ku hubungi lagi senpai. Jujur kasus ini sangat berat bagiku. Jaa-ne senpai.

-Sakura Haruno

Send...

X

X

Tokk.. tok….

Suara ketukan keras pada pintu membuat Sakura turun dari ranjangnya, dengan malas ia memutar kenop pintu untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke kamarnya malam-malam begini.

Ceklekkk…..

Pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri disana, ia Itachi Uchiha sedang berdiri dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Apakah aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya pada Sakura

"Te..tentu Itachi-sama," Jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Ini pertama kali baginya dikunjungi oleh seorang pria, terlebih lagi ini berada di kamarnya. Itachi pun masuk dalam kamar itu, kemudian tiba-tiba tangannya memutar kenop pintu pada posisi terkunci

"Eh..eh kenapa dikunci?" tanya Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi menodongkan sebuah pistol padanya, "Katakan yang sebenarnya, apakah kau badan intelegen kepolisian? Kau ingin menangkap Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku? Ketahuilah mereka menjadi seperti itu karena diriku, perusahaan kami terlilit banyak hutang karena pengobatanku. Kalau kau ingin tetap menangkap mereka. Maka hadapilah aku terlebih dahulu Sakura." ujar Itachi menatap tajam Sakura.

"Ha..ha..ha.. sepertinya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan harapanku karena mungkin aku akan mati di sini." ujar Sakura. Dengan secepat kilat pula Sakura menodongkan pistol di dalam sakunya ke arah Itachi. Kini terlihat keduanya saling menodongkan pistol di tangan masing-masing.

"Ini sangat menyakitkanku Itachi, aku harus menodongkan pistol pada orang yang kucintai. Kau benar aku memang anggota kepolisian, dan kau tahu posisiku tidak main-main. Orang-orang benar bahwa keturunan Uchiha sangatlah jenius bahkan tidak sampai satu hari kau mengetahui penyamaranku."

"Kau.. mencintaiku?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm... Sepertinya ini adalah satu-satunya misiku yang gagal, dan sangat memalukan aku menyatakan cinta disaat seperti ini." ujar Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau pikir aku berbohong? Ayo tembak aku Itachi kalau kau berani. Jika kau tidak segera menembakku, mungkin aku yang akan menembakmu, seperti ini…"

Ddooorrrrrrr…

Secepat kilat Sakura mengarahkan pistolnya ke bahu kanan Itachi dan menyebabkan pistol yang yang berada di tangan kanan pemuda itu terjatuh di lantai dan dengan secepat kilat pula sakura mengambil pistol tersebut.

Tes…tes…tes…

Darah keluar dari bahu kanan Itachi yang terluka.

"Cihh… ukh… kau menipu ku. Kau tidak mencintai ku, kau hanya ingin membuat hatiku ragu untuk menembakmu hosh…hoshh…."

Brukkkk….

Itachi jatuh terduduk namun kedua lututnya masih sanggup untuk menopang badannya, wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini lebih pucat dari biasanya. Darah merah terus mengalir mengotori lantai kediaman uchiha. Kemudian Sakura berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya. Gadis itu menarik dagu pemuda itu kemudian menciumnya sekilas, air terjun di kedua pelupuk matanya pun tumpah.

"Apakah masih kurang jelas Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi hanya terpaku menerima perlakuan Sakura. kemudian gadis itu meletakkan pistol milik Itachi ke tangan kakak uchiha sasuke tersebut dan mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di jantungnya.

"Ayo tembak aku." ujar Sakura sambil menangis

"Aku harus bagaimana? Jika aku melepaskan kedua orang tuamu, itu artinya aku menghianati organisasiku, tapi jika aku menangkap orang tuamu itu sama saja aku menyakiti dirimu. Katakan aku harus bagaimana Itachi?" ujar Sakura kembali.

"A..ku lebih baik ma..ti daripada me..lihat orang tuaku dipenja..ra atau yang pa..ling bu..ruk mereka menghukum gantung ke..duanya." dengan susah payah Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian dia mendekat ke arah Sakura hendak menciumnya. Sakura yang melihat Itachi semakin melemah karena luka tembaknya pun semakin mendekat kearah pemuda itu. Dan keduanya kembali berciuman cukup lama, ciuman mereka terasa asin karena air mata yang mengalir dari masing-masing keduanya bercampur dalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman manis namun sangat pahit dalam kenyataan. Setelah keduanya merasa pasokan oksigen telah habis, bibir mereka saling melepas satu sama lain. Kemudian Itachi meraih pistol yang Sakura letakkan di lantai dan mengembalikan ke pemiliknya. Ia melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan Sakura padanya. Itachi mengarahkan pistol Sakura tepat ke jantungnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Itachi juga mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah jantung Sakura bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Aishiteru…" ujar keduanya dan..

Dorrrrr! Dooorrr!

Suara pistol ditarik pelatuknya oleh masing-masing pemiliknya…

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sang mentari telah menampakkan dirinya di pagi yang buta ini, Anko terlihat kebingungan karena tuannya tidak berada di kamarnya. Ia mencari ke semua tempat namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya satu tempat yang tidak ia periksa. Kamar milik Sakura. Mungkinkah tuannya berada disana?

"Sakura.. Sakura… sudah pagi bangunlah." teriaknya. Namun sang pemilik belum juga membuka pintu kamarnya. Habis sudah kesabaran Anko saat ini, ia mengambil kunci cadangan dan membuka pintu kamar Sakuradari luar.

Cekleekkkkk…

AAAAAAHHHHHH…! teriakannya menggema ke seluruh Mansion Uchiha.

 **Fin…..!**

 **O.W.A.R.I**

 **Review please…**


End file.
